


baeksoo thot

by bxrntpineapple (pyxri)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxri/pseuds/bxrntpineapple
Summary: baek loves messing with soo
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	baeksoo thot

**Author's Note:**

> it was really just a passing thought. this is honestly my first time posting and idk if my writing's actually legible/readable??? so i'm going to drop a short ass drabble first and see where it goes from here :)))))))) maybe i'll continue this or maybe i'll just keep writing short drabbles uwu or maybe i'll commit to smth longer since school's online now ; x ; 
> 
> also. there was this one twitter thread that was about baek's love to make other beg and i'm--

it’s been about half an hour...

the book in his lap jostles from the fidgeting body next to him and the pages flutter because of the poorly suppressed moans that come out in forms of a shaky breath.

he looks over and is amused at how long kyungsoo’s been able to hold out so far, but not surprised.

kyungsoo’s hard-headed, can’t let go of his pride easily, but lucky for him, baekhyun knows just how to break him down.

he’s in no hurry, he’d expected at least ten minutes of waiting before he could manage to get something out of kyungsoo, but he’s been a bit overwhelming when it had come to bothering kyungsoo this week.

so yeah, kyungsoo’s not going to easily give him what he wants.

but it’s a game he likes to play with kyungsoo every now and then when he wants the boy _to beg_.

besides, baekhyun’s got a book out, he can keep waiting. _there’s no rush._

he did, however, grab one of kyungsoo’s books. it’s a bit boring- he doesn’t understand the boy’s obsession with visual culture but baekhyun doesn’t mind, it’s not like he’d been paying much attention to his book anyways, at least not when there’s a whole other distraction right next to him.

kyungsoo’s bound- laying on his back, wrists cuffed tight to thick bands on his thighs. oh, and how his thighs spill from the tightness of the bands. _it’s tantalizing._

it’s got baekhyun licking his lips as he sets the book on his nightstand besides him and moves his hands to pinch at the soft skin.

“hey, babe, how are you feeling, hm?”

he almost misses kyungsoo’s small whimper. the thrums of the toy lodged in his ass, strong and unrelenting, well, more like baekhyun has been unrelenting.


End file.
